Olhos de vidro
by kami nee chan
Summary: Uma guerra uniu novamente Suna e Konoha. Mais uma vez unindo o trabalho excepcional de Shikamaru e Temari, e como sempre, esta parceria era muito bem vinda e prazerosa para ambos os shinobis.


**Comentários:** Gente faz mais de um século que eu prometi isso, mas vamos lá. Importante é que veio e eu vou manter os objetivos de quando comecei a escrever ela lá em...2009. /corre

Fic dedicada algumas pessoas que amam Shika x Tema e ficaram meio zangadas com o Shika por ele ter se apaixonado pela Sakura em "O amor é um estouro". Eu não podia deixar isso assim né, o Shika eh meu faixa, então meninas façam as pazes com ele OK.

Bom, a coisa é que estas meninas em questão eram leitoras da primeira versão da fanfic, que foi deletada pela moderação e depois que voltei a escrever nela já não me lembrava o nome dessas feras, sinto muito. Mas tinha uma nota no documento que falava de uma menina que contou cada uma das mil kunais q acertou nas minhas costas (itai), MINIHINATA e que ela era o principal motivo por ter feito esta fanfic.

Resolvi dividir isto, porque... vai que eu tenho sorte e a menina caia aqui na fic né.

Isso porque fiz a parte ShikaSaku da outra fic com muito amor e carinho, e não gosto e decepcionar pessoas quando faço algo com tanto carinho assim.

Capítulo único

 _Por Kami-chan_

 _Ele gostava de ir à Suna nem que fosse apenas para ver seus olhos de vidro. Quando o assunto é amor, nem mesmo a maior das inteligências será capaz de o livrar desse caminho..._

.:.

Mais um por do sol em Suna, era inacreditável como aquela cidade mesmo em ruínas podia fazer com que ele se sentisse tão em casa. Quando a notícia de que a cidade da areia estava sob constantes ataques vindos de inimigos das vilas unidas do leste, o Kazekage Gaara pediu reforços para Konoha e sua Hokage o mandou para lá com mais uma série de ninjas para ajudar. Com as duas vilas unidas, Suna passou a ter um exército honorável que devia ser temido pelo inimigo.

Ele raramente ia para frente de batalha, havia muitos ninjas capazes para assumir esse posto. Os dons estratégicos de Shikamaru eram únicos e por isso ele ficava ao lado do líder, indicando quais eram os passos mais adequados a serem dados; sempre planejando o próximo passo. Sua função ali estava diretamente ligada ao Kage da vila e as estratégias de guerra.

Todos os dias eram basicamente iguais, ele acordava antes do sol nascer para passar instruções aos ninjas, depois seguia com Gaara para tomar café da manhã e passar detalhes ao ruivo. Durante a tarde participava de pequenas comitivas organizadas para garantir a segurança do palácio de Suna e de sua autoridade principal, voltando para seu quarto somente quando o sol se punha e tinha algumas horas de descanso até que o grupo de líderes de esquadrão de batalhas vinha lhe falar os detalhes do dia que passou.

E era ali, no por do sol que ele sentia de onde vinha todo amor que sentia por Suna. Por do sol. Não saberia dizer ao certo quantos espetáculos desses já tinha assistido desde de que chegara ali, para além de uma centena talvez.

O sol fica mais belo quando se deita entre as dunas e reflete o tom das areias que ampliavam seu brilho dourado. O sol no deserto tinha mais força, mais brilho; tão intenso quanto o loiro arenoso dos cabelos dela.

Sabaku no Temari. A loira que era irmã mais velha de Gaara, cujo poder e personalidade faziam dela uma ninja completa. Inteligente e perspicaz agia com completa destreza e muito provavelmente estava entre os shinobis mais brilhantes daquela guerra.

Apesar o vínculo com o homem mais importante da vila a deixar exposta à tentativas de sequestros, ela era na maioria das vezes a melhor arma de Suna nesta guerra. Não apenas por suas habilidades shinobis excelentes, mas principalmente pelo amor que ela tinha por aquela terra.

Temari poderia ser uma excelente general, mas abrira mão desse cargo para poder lutar com mais vigor por sua vila, e todos os dias ela saía cedo para as frentes de batalha. Lutava derramando cada gota de suor por Suna e seus habitantes, por Gaara, pela família Sabaku e pelos ninjas que lutavam ao seu lado protegendo tudo aquilo que ela tanto amava. Cada grão de areia que tinha lugar certo em seu coração.

Ela voltava sempre tarde, quando o sol começava a dar sinais de cansaço. E parava na sacada de seu quarto, admirando os últimos minutos de vida da grande estrela de fogo que escorregava pelo horizonte até finalmente desaparecer, levando com ele Temari, que retornava para o abrigo de seu quarto.

O quarto de Temari não ficava longe do seu, uma honraria por sua importância ali. Os demais soldados enviados por Konoha tinham leito lado a lado com os shinobis de Suna no aglomerado, mas Shikamaru tinha um quarto somente seu na residência principal da aldeia. O líder de estratégia de guerra tinha o leito macio e ressonava entre lençóis de ceda e camadas de cobertores quentes.

O quarto de Nara também tinha uma sacada particular para os jardins e dunas de Suna, e ficava ao lado do de Temari. Não levou muito tempo para o bom observador notar que ela tinha o hábito de assistir ao pôr-do-sol e não mais do que uma dezena de dias para perceber que para ela aquele hábito era tratado como um importante ritual.

Assim como observá-la em silêncio de seu parapeito havia se tornado o seu ritual diário individual. Todos os dias, no mesmo horário, o mesmo espetáculo de admiração; de adoração.

Temari observava o sol e ele admirava ela, ambos concentrados em suas atividades. A loira nunca deu sinais de que percebeu a forma como ele ficava a admirando, ou sequer sua presença ali. Ele não perdia um detalhe sequer daquele espetáculo.

A cada por sol lá estava ela. Temari sim era uma entidade celeste tão forte e poderosa quanto o sol, e ela o encarava de frente como que se com seu olhar o mandasse se deitar para dar lugar à lua e ele, obedientemente, assim fazia sujeito à hipótese da beleza dela ser ainda mais irradiante que a sua.

A luz intensa da estrela de fogo fazia os olhos claros brilharem dando-lhe a impressão que era efeito da hipnose que fazia o sol ceder; seus olhos brilhavam como belíssimas esferas de vidro

Ah como ele sonhava em saltar de seu parapeito e ir dizer a ela como a beleza daquele belo crepúsculo não era nada quando comparada à dela. Passava cada minuto do longo espetáculo pensando em maneiras e palavras, e dizia cada uma das palavras mudas, altas em sua cabeça enquanto esperava o sono lhe embalar até o alto da noite.

Nem mesmo com toda sua inteligência as palavras certas pareciam surgir em sua mente em uma ordem que parecesse digna de ser reproduzida aos ouvidos de Temari. A noite tomava conta do céu claro e ela sumia na escuridão de seu quarto sem que ele encontrasse uma maneira de fazê-la perceber-lhe ali.

.:.

Shikamaru desligou o chuveiro contando os minutos, já estava quase no horário do entardecer. A ideia de tentar pelo menos se aproximar da loira ao invés de apenas ficar a olhando dançava em sua cabeça de forma sedutora.

Puxou a toalha que estava pendurada no suporte do banheiro e foi para o quarto da suíte. Jogou uma camisa preta sobre o corpo e olhou através da janela, havia movimento no quarto dela, logo ela sairia para ver o sol sumir sob seus olhos. Agarrou uma calça verde escura de moletom e a vestiu sobre o corpo ainda nu. Os cabelos molhados caiam quase na altura dos ombros. E ele se escorou no canto de onde sempre a admirava.

Como podia? Como isso havia acontecido?

Shikamaru estava completamente apaixonado por Temari. E ela estava ali, logo ali. Tão perigosamente perto e alheia a sua presença, se fosse um inimigo já teria sido capturado.

Seus olhos de vidro não refletiam nada menos que a luz, mesmo que por trás de todo aquele brilho, estivesse estilhaçado pela devassidão da cidade em ruínas à sua frente. Ele às vezes tentava decifrar se a ausência de expressão no rosto dela era força ou desesperança em relação àquela guerra. Ainda assim, o aspecto sílica de suas íris era a imagem mais linda que guardava de sua musa de areia.

Longos minutos se passaram, em que ela admirava o sol, e ele admirava ela. Totalmente capturado pela intensidade dos raios solares refletidos em seu olhar. Seus olhos que pareciam serem trabalhados no mais límpido vidro azul claro.

– Shikamaru? – a voz com altivez natural soou sem que o moreno esperasse, depois de tantos dias oculto.

A surpresa e o temor tomaram conta do shinobi das sombras. Mesmo sem demonstrar, Temari sempre soube da presença do moreno ali, sempre quis olhar o por do sol com ele ao seu lado, mas nunca encontraria meios de se aproximar da mente mais brilhante das duas nações unidas.

Por cuja inteligência que ela havia secretamente se apaixonado. Ainda assim, para ela, saber que ele estava sempre ali bastava. Afinal, ele estava ali dia após dia. Algo engraçado sobre o pouco que ambos tinham dividido um com o outro sobre suas personalidades, era que "observar em silêncio" era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava de fazer, já tinham compartilhado tardes longas e silenciosas juntos, e deitados lado a lodo sob o céu limpo do verão de Konoha Temari descobrir que a presença dele ao seu lado bastava.

Shikamaru também encontrava o tédio na maioria das atividades muito mais cedo do que as demais pessoas. O fato de ele voltar ali dia após dia dava a ela a certeza de que estava ali porque gostava, de um jeito estranho que talvez fizesse sentido apenas para os dois, aquele ritual era quase como um encontro diário com Nara Shikamaru.

Entretanto, não estavam em alguma floresta vivaz de Konoha. Cada residência destruída e cada tijolo de barro quebrado pelas estradas de areia lhe feriam, cada residente de Suna que havia perdido sua vida naquela guerra puxava a mágoa de uma família destruída para o seu coração. Temari era um soldado de linha de frente, mas sua força precisava de reforços e por isso, sua companhia silenciosa e oculta não era mais o bastante.

Surpreso, ele apenas ouviu. Observando-a falar sem desviar os olhos firmes do pedaço de sol que ainda não havia se desmanchado por trás das dunas.

Temari nunca falara nada durante aquele ritual diário, na verdade nunca chegou a pensar que ela soubesse de sua presença ali. Então ela finalmente o encarou, sem o efeito da luz sua íris perdia o aspecto transparente e assumia a tonalidade verde clara costumeira, ficando cada vez mais intenso à medida que o céu escurecia com agilidade.

– Você – ela pensou bem em que palavras usaria, as palavras que estavam presas em sua garganta – Você realmente acredita que podemos vencer essa guerra? – perguntou por fim e baixou os olhos.

Tanto tempo ensaiando o momento em que falaria com ele e na hora em que conseguira ter sua atenção as palavras certas simplesmente haviam sumido de sua boca. Seus desejos sinceros acabaram dando espaço à um assunto mundano ao qual ambos estavam incluídos somente para não ficar sem falar nada depois de ela mesma tê-lo chamado. Pior do que aquilo teria sido apenas falar qualquer coisa sobre meteorologia.

A decepção não passou despercebida aos olhos que eram treinados para observar todas as coisas com maior atenção. Era triste ver seu rosto tão bem desenhado transparecendo a derrota da briga interna que se travava no coração da kunoichi, entre a esperança e a melancolia. À frente dos generais a em meio aos soldados, Temari era a voz mais alta na hora de gritar o tamanho da força de Suna.

Todos acreditavam e se inspiravam com ela, inclusive ele. Por isto era triste ver o ar de derrota no rosto amado.

– Nosso exército reúne o que há de melhor entre as duas maiores potências desse mundo. Apesar de termos que agir com certa cautela, eles não podem nos superar em força e qualidade. – respondeu como responderia para qualquer outra pessoa, ainda atordoado por de fato ela ter o chamado.

– Hum – ela disse balançando a cabeça positivamente e voltou a encarar o céu já sem a presença ilustre do sol, que ainda deixava para trás um rastro de luz que misturado ao azul que dominaria o céu aos poucos, dando um aspecto roxo e laranja no horizonte.

– Er... – ele disse pensando em quais palavras usar, se ela havia começado uma conversa, não haveria motivos pra terminarem ela por ali mesmo – Você realmente aprecia muito o por do sol...

– O que disse? – ela parecia aérea demais para ouvi-lo ou ele quem havia baixado o volume da voz sem nem o menos perceber.

– Pôr-do-sol, – ele repetiu – você parece gostar muito.

– É um espetáculo bonito de se ver. – ela sorriu sem perceber e virou para olhá-lo.

O que não esperava era encontrar ele fazendo o mesmo, a surpresa do ato os prendeu naquela pose por alguns minutos até que ela sem perceber o que fazia, guiada por seus desejos mais primitivos se inclinou sobre o parapeito de sua sacada, ficando perto demais do ninja de Konoha. Sem perder os olhos dele de mira uniu seus lábios, apenas os encostando, como se estivesse em um transe.

Mas quando ele se aproximou mais para usufruir do beijo que ela havia começado, ela pareceu acordar e então voltou seu tronco totalmente para o lado de sua sacada.

– Gomen nasai. – disse em uma reverência apressada e se voltou para a direção de seu quarto.

Ótimo. O que tinha feito afinal? Exposto a si mesma.

Agora na melhor das hipóteses ele a veria como uma kunoichi fraca que cedia a sentimentos bobos e na pior das hipóteses ele a acharia uma atirada qualquer. Seus sentimentos não eram bobos e muito menos levianos, simplesmente não deveria ter se deixado levar, beijá-lo naquele momento não fazia o menor sentido.

Um evento sem nexo e inapropriado. A maioria das pessoas ficaria eufórica por sentir pela primeira vez a textura dos lábios da pessoa adorada, mas Temari não. Temari cresceu sendo educada para ser forte o bastante para conter o demônio que todos diziam haver em seu irmão, a loira de Suna não via sentido e nem benefícios em coisas que aconteciam sem serem estudadas, planejadas e devidamente executadas.

Ela caminhou a passos rápidos, mas quando estava prestes a entrar na escuridão do quarto sentiu seu braço ser seguro com força e seu corpo ser virado com agilidade. Shikamaru havia invadido sua área e tomou-lhe os lábios no beijo que ansiava em ter, mas não sabia como.

O momento que ela criara minutos antes quebrou qualquer barreira na mente do Nara. Estava apaixonado por aquela mulher e se ela nutria algum tipo de desejo por si naquela história seria resolvida ainda naquela noite.

A oportunidade que tivesse em mãos seria a melhor e momento em que estivessem juntos o momento certo. Especialista em estratégias, o moreno das sombras já havia entendido que o amor era um sentimento que não permitia planos elaborados. Ele próprio era o estrategista e sua lógica era complexa demais para as mentes mortais; ou simples demais, mas as ralés dos sentimentos de medo que habitava todo ser a tornava complexa de entender.

Ele não esperou que ela o rejeitasse e nem mesmo deu brecha para isso. Apertou-a com força por volta dos ombros, o corpo do shinobi era maior e fazia o corpo dela sucumbir sob o dele que estremecia com o beijo cálido, tão profundo quanto sonhado que a consumiu e queimou por dentro até que o fôlego entre os dois terminasse.

– O pôr-do-sol não é o espetáculo mais bonito se você quer saber – eles haviam quebrado a barreira inicial e ele não estava disposto a acabar aquilo por ali.

Havia tempo demais de "algo"entre ambos. A distância e até mesmo a diplomacia ampliavam ainda mais o espaço que havia entre si; o espaço criado por medos e dúvidas normais de quem sentia "algo" sem saber muito bem o que.

– Mas você o olha todos os dias – ela argumentou ainda entre os braços dele.

– Não, eu olho você todos os dias Temari. Só você e o poder que você tem de ordenar ao sol que se deite entre as dunas. – respondeu retomando a união entre seus lábios.

Após terem sentindo o sabor do beijo um do outro pareciam não conseguir mais se libertar daquela estranha sensação de bem estar que era despertada pelo ato tão simples e comum. Uma barreira que poderia ter sido tão facilmente quebrada há tempos.

O corpo de Temari foi lançado na cama box alta por conta de todas as camadas de colchões e afundado entre todos os edredons, os cabelos ainda molhados de Shikamaru caíram entre as duas faces, deixando pequenas gotículas de água manchassem o lençol de seda reluzente. Um dos braços do moreno se afirmou na cama muito macia enquanto o outro manteve a cintura da kunoichi muito bem presa a si, fazendo arquear seu corpo para continuar a absorver a dose do doce sulco de seus lábios que tinham se separado dos dela.

– Temari, eu sempre a admirei e desejei. Vir para Suna nesta guerra apenas me fez entender o quanto eu te amo.

A pele bronzeada da face da musa do deserto banhou-se em um estreito rio formado pela lágrima solitária de emoção. A imagem fez Shikamaru se perguntar se aquilo poderia ser sua íris cristalina se derretendo, então provou o gosto das lágrimas dela enquanto secava seu rosto com delicados beijos que percorreram livres pela pele de seu pescoço.

Uma lágrima solitária seria o limite da demonstração de todas as informações sobre a longa história que tinham juntos. Formada de pequenos em pequenos momentos em situações das mais inusitadas, todas as cenas agora bagunçadas em sua memória sem uma cronologia adequada.

A mão cálida de tanto treinamento encontrou caminho entre o decote da roupa que ela tradicionalmente usava, aumentando-o ainda sem desamarrar o laço rubro que mantinha a peça única fechada, fazendo-a ceder até criar um feixe entre os panos que mostrava todo caminho entre seus seios fartos até o umbigo, caminho que ele percorreu lentamente, saboreando o gosto de sua pele salgada e aproveitando cada segundo calmamente para que pudesse ser armazenado com detalhes em suas novas memórias.

A mão da loira acariciava as costas do corpo sobre o seu, mas acabaram subindo até os cabelos dele a medida em que o corpo do moreno ia descendo sobre o seu. Ao chegar ao pequeno umbigo, ele ficou beijando o local por vários minutos delicadamente, como que se ao mesmo tempo em que a acariciava, pensasse em qual seria o próximo passo.

Até que então a mão que acariciava a pele arrepiada junto com os beijos procurou o dito laço do quimono e o soltou, retirando a faixa vermelha de seu corpo e deixando o tecido solto sobre os músculos. Tinha suas suspeitas que a pele bronzeada roubava para si toda a luz que dava beleza ao sol, talvez fosse este o motivo pelo qual ele sempre se punha ao olhar superior da Sabaku.

Ah como queria ver seu corpo desprovido de roupas e tecidos coloridos. Queria ver apenas seus belos olhos de vidro em destaque sobre os tons arenosos de sua pele e cabelos. O verde claro servindo-lhe de guia bem como o sol e as demais estrelas guiavam os viajantes no deserto.

Por um momento ele se viu em dúvida sobre prosseguir, Temari estava calada e praticamente inerte. Não havia respondido à sua declaração e nem à investida, a loira de Suna apenas estava lhe permitindo ir em frente calada e submissa, deixando-o para trás apenas com uma lágrima. E mesmo que soubesse pouco sobre quem Temari verdadeiramente era, "submissa" não se enquadraria em nenhum aspecto, definitivamente.

Antes de prosseguir e dar vida aos seus desejos, o moreno voltou a subir pelo corpo imóvel temendo estar indo "rápido demais". Ao voltar a posição inicial, Shikamaru pode vislumbrar os olhos fechados moldurando um cenho franzido que o moreno sabia que loira de Suna simplesmente não sabia como desfazer.

Seus belos olhos de vidro se abriram em meio à escuridão, não duvidaria em nada que Temari tinha em si o sangue dos gatos selvagens; tão agressivos e ao mesmo tempo tão ariscos. Instintivos, falavam com gestos e se você fosse um bom observador poderia até mesmo prever suas atitudes.

O brilho naqueles olhos predadores não tinha nada de submissão. Bastava uma mirada rápida para entender que mesmo em silêncio as ordens eram ditadas, desviar o caminho ou desagradar-lhe era o que despertaria a fera.

Aquele simplesmente não era o lugar dela. Shikamaru levantou-se e trouxe a loira consigo pela mão. Caminharam como duas partes de uma mesma peça até chegarem à frente de um grande espelho onde ele a fez parar e colocou-se atrás da loira selvagem.

Seus corpos montavam quase uma imagem fantasmagórica no reflexo do espelho. O quarto na penumbra noturna trazia consigo apenas a luz de brilho azulado do reflexo da lua. Sob o olhar atento do outro, Temari permitiu que seus olhos varressem aquela imagem por completo.

O par de pés laterais aos seus sustentavam pernas firmes, escondidas pelo tecido largo de uma calça masculina que podia ser vista até mais ou menos a altura do joelho. Depois deste ponto, as coxas de Shikamaru estavam escondidas atrás de seu corpo, bem como o quadril, peito e ombros do moreno que não passavam uma moldura extra além do seu próprio corpo. Seria o mesmo com sua cabeça, se a mesma não estivesse apoiada em seu ombro.

A postura deixava em destaque seu corpo à frente. O tecido escuro da vestimenta estava aberto e solto sobre seu corpo, omitindo partes de seu corpo apenas por detalhe. A faixa de pele exposta mostrava as curvas mediais de seus seios amparando o tecido e o impedindo de abrir mais para os lados, uma faixa estreita de seu abdome com o umbigo centralizado e logo abaixo uma pequena fração do tecido de sua roupa íntima e, por fim, a linha vertical que separava suas coxas, joelhos, pernas e pés.

Na metade do caminho havia um par de mãos pacientemente acomodadas em sua cintura enquanto os olhos castanhos seguiam a sua inspeção pessoal. Quentes, as mãos do Nara mesmo paradas eram tão quentes que lhe formigavam a pele, emanavam uma energia poderosa que era muito fácil de ler. E o corpo de Temari vibrou tão logo foi capaz de compreendê-la.

Os pares de olhos de cores opostas se encontraram pelo reflexo em meio à escuridão do quarto, a comunicação entre eles foi rápida e a mensagem trocada foi breve. Sem muito pensar, o rosto fino de pele bronzeada se virou na direção do ombro em que o rosto de Shikamaru estava apoiado para que um novo beijo fosse trocado.

Não precisou muito para que a intimidade do beijo fizesse Shikamaru acreditar que suas mãos estariam livres para percorrer o caminho que bem entendessem. E enquanto sentia a língua de Temari deslizar sobre a sua, uma de suas mãos encontrou o caminho para escorregar para o lado de dentro do quimono aberto e tocando à mão nua a pele morna do abdome firme e cheio de detalhes da irmã mais velha do Kazekage.

Com a tez macia sob o toque de suas digitais e a língua morna contra a sua Shikamaru se deu ao luxo de perder a noção do tempo. O oxigênio que se esvaía a cada movimento bilateral se tornou a única base de tempo, breve demais mesmo que não pudesse ser precisa.

Da desunião de suas línguas aos dentes pequenos de Temari contra os lábio inferior do moreno. E os lábios de Shikamaru entenderam que poderiam descobrir também o gosto de sua pele, subindo pelo pescoço.

As mãos hábeis do shinobi fizeram o tecido aberto do quimono escuro descer pelos ombros e braços finos ao mesmo tempo em que massageava o lobo de sua orelha com os lábios e alguma pressão dos dentes escondidos sob os mesmos. Logo voltando a deixar beijos úmidos pela lateral do pescoço e tomando o rumo de um de seus ombros onde deixou uma leve mordida. Shikamaru deu um passo à trás, permitindo ao tecido da roupa dela tombar em um amontoado no chão entre ambos.

As mãos que alisavam o corpo bem formado fizeram de volta o caminho de seus braços, bagunçando os pelos loiros ouriçados em seu caminho até a vencer a curva entre os ombros e pescoço. As pontas dos dedos sentiram os músculos firmes em seu alto dorso enquanto os polegares acariciavam distraídos as escapulas descobertas, aquele era o limite do alcance de seus dedos, mas seus olhos iam além percorrendo o canal levemente aprofundado, formando uma linha vertical do meio de suas costas até a baixa lombar e a proeminência das nádegas arredondadas parcamente cobertas pela renda fina de sua peça íntima.

Um passo novamente à frente, e mais uma vez seus corpos estavam colados de forma que o corpo dele quase parecesse com um contorno do dela. O Nara olhou o reflexo do corpo seminu no espelho por cima dos ombros de pele bronzeada com um fino sorriso brincando satisfeito em seus lábios.

No reflexo do espelho a pele nua mostrava sinais de arrepios. Os olhos claros seguiam os seus em perícia e o peito subia e descia em uma respiração ansiosa destacando ainda mais a visão dos seios fartos e mamilos diminutos. As costelas "abriam" e "fechavam" visivelmente acusando uma respiração completa e ressaltando as curvas negativas até chegar à cintura e abdome e novamente positivas quando chegava em seu quadril enfeitado pela peça íntima simples.

Os olhos escuros de Shikamaru se destacaram com um brilho predatório, mesmo que Temari não fosse o tipo de mulher que seria facilmente capturada como uma presa. Na verdade, era muito mais provável que a presa ali fosse ele, mas era apenas mais um capricho dela lhe manipular de forma a crer o contrário. Pensando com franqueza, o tom profundo de Shikamaru predava apenas para omitir o excesso de admiração.

Quase completamente nua em frente ao espelho, os olhos de Temari não desviaram nenhuma vez, nem seu corpo demonstrou algum indício de querer encolher-se em vergonha. Fato era que não havia silêncio e nem distância capaz de omitir que havia algo entre ambos, desde o primeiro encontro e a primeira batalha sentimentos fortes foram desencadeados em ambos, a recente estadia estendida juntos apenas tinha esclarecido em ambos o real significado daquilo.

E para o agrado do Nara, a última coisa que seus olhos viram até voltarem a focar o pedaço de pele ao qual seus lábios dariam atenção, foi um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções. Os beijos arrastados pela pele escondida do pescoço foram acompanhados pelas mãos que voltaram a brincar soltas pelo corpo exposto.

A sensação da respiração dele em sua pele a deixava arrepiada, e a sensação disso era algo muito boa. Brincando entre a cartilagem da orelha e a parte de pele escondida logo atrás da mesma enquanto suas mãos subiam uma de cada lado de sua cintura até alcançar sem constrangimentos cada um de seus seios.

Os dedos firmes apertavam e massageavam a estrutura macia e de contornos delicados, que pareciam subir e descer correspondendo aos desejos do Nara. As mãos espalmadas subiram até o ponto em que os seios resvalavam livres entre seus dedos até o ponto em que os mamilos passaram por suas palmas e, sem mais sustentação, quase penderam livres. Mas os dedos e palmas ágeis logo trataram de os apoiar entre o aperto de seus dedos novamente. Erguendo-os e unindo-os com facilidade, quase os espremendo um contra o outro com suas mãos.

O rosto de Temari se voltou para o lado, o mais para trás possível com a boca aberta, claramente em busca de um beijo. Desejo atendido, suas línguas logo voltaram a se tocar e dividir um carinho erótico. Os braços da loira se ergueram em busca de mais contato com Shikamaru ao mesmo tempo em que colou mais suas costas contra o corpo atrás de si.

As mãos curiosas acariciaram a curva externa dos seios macios antes de deixá-los para trás. Embalado pelo beijo dividido, as mãos de Shikamaru desceram pelo tórax e abdome até sentir o elástico da peça íntima. As pontas das falanges de uma das mãos invadiram o espaço coberto momentaneamente, logo voltando e percorrendo o caminho do elástico até sentir a ponta de um osso saliente na lateral do quadril.

Com os dedos enroscados na barra fina de renda, sua mão pousou de forma firme na lateral de seu quadril; imóvel, porém firme contra os músculos da região. A outra mão parecia muito confortável ao lado do rosto de Temari, em um sinal mudo de que o beijo trocado era tão desejado quanto seus olhos demonstraram até momentos atrás desejar seu corpo.

Em um movimento inesperado, a Suna usou a própria mão para levar a que estava ao lado de seu rosto de volta para o seu corpo. Ao comando dos dedos finos de unhas longas Shikamaru sentiu momentaneamente a textura de um dos seios, passando pelo mesmo de uma forma que tinha mais pressão do que ele teria usado se estivesse no controle de seus atos. Passando pela divisão que o rebordo das costelas desenhava no abdome os pares de olhos se encontraram novamente no reflexo do espelho.

A vontade expressa nos olhos cintilantes era gêmea aos olhos escuros. Um leve rubor tomou conta do rosto de Temari, mas o constrangimento breve não a impediu de conduzir a mão maior que a sua até sua intimidade por cima do tecido simples da calcinha. Ela a deixou ali por conta com uma incerteza mínima demonstrada por uma mordida em seu próprio lábio inferior com uma nova mensagem muda passada pelo olhar que Shikamaru entendeu imediatamente.

Com mais pressão em um dos dedos do que os demais, Shikamaru procurou sobre o tecido o espaço entre os grandes lábios tentando abrir o caminho desde o clitóris até quase a entrada de sua vagina por cima do tecido macio para testar os seus sentidos. Desejava voltar a beijar e morder a pele entre o ombro e o pescoço dela, mas não foi capaz tirar os olhos atentos do reflexo da loira no espelho e das expressões em seu rosto que se alteravam conforme o que ela sentia.

– Não feche os olhos – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido ao perceber que ela o faria enquanto escorava a cabeça no ombro largo do moreno e jogava as mãos para trás em busca de mais contato com aquele corpo. – Quero poder vê-los em todas as expressões de seu rosto. – e o desejo do gênio de Konoha fora atendido.

Por sua vez, Temari buscou o olhar do moreno refletido no espelho em sua frente e congelaram-se um no outro enquanto a loira se concentrava em não ceder e pedir, ou mandar, que o Nara infiltrasse logo o tecido e lhe tocasse a intimidade diretamente pele a pele. Ainda assim a caricia feita em sua intimidade era ousada e servia claramente para lhe instigar a querer mais, sentia-se umedecer com cada vez que a falange passava de forma casta por seu clitóris, o movimentando e instigando de forma indireta e malditamente insuficiente.

A mesma mão que tinha sido usada para guiar o moreno foi para trás de seu corpo, procurando entre ambos o membro já excitado que sentia de forma casta entre suas nádegas. Gemendo por um toque mais forte em sua intimidade quando encontrou o membro teso claramente se impondo de forma livre contra a calça de tecido mole que ele estava usando. Então se virou, ignorando a situação em que estavam e tomou sem aviso a boca de Shikamaru, erguendo a camiseta que ele vestia quase de forma agressiva.

– Quero ver seu corpo também. – disse o encarando enquanto o tecido da camiseta voltava a cair, cobrindo os punhos finos, escondendo o caminho avermelhado deixado pelas unhas longas que desceram pelo corpo forte.

Ao ver a camiseta completamente estendida sobre o corpo do moreno novamente, Temari decidiu-se por agarrar a barra do tecido simples. Se ele podia despi-la e observá-la, ela não se permitiria negligenciar o mesmo prazer para si.

Sentir as pontas das unhas dela rasparem acidentalmente em sua barriga fez a pele de Shikamaru se arrepiar e os músculos de seu abdome se contraírem. As mãos que o movimento dela de virar, tinham parado na cintura de Temari soltaram-se para liberar a passagem da camiseta por seu corpo, terminando o movimento para ela depois que o tecido alcançou a altura de seus ombros.

– Você não acha bobo estarmos preocupados com amor com o inimigo acampado nos limites do deserto? – ela perguntou enquanto não se preocupava em omitir o desejo ao percorrer com o olhos o corpo disposto para si.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que via Shikamaru sem camisa. Apenas era a primeira vez em que o contexto lhe permitia olhar sem se preocupar em esconder.

– Não. Acho que é em tempos de guerra que temos que celebrar o amor ainda mais. Não é apenas o que tira a imagem da guerra de nossas cabeças, mas também o que da força aos soldados; um motivo para lutar.

Temari sorriu. Não diria que quando estava em frente de batalha pouco tinha tempo para pensar em qualquer coisa que não em agir. Ainda se pensasse em motivos, em sua mente primeiro viria seu amor por cada grão de areia do deserto e pela família Sabaku.

Shikamaru e o sentimento até então não oficial que tinha pelo moreno de Konoha, tinha seu lar longe demais das trincheiras e emboscadas de guerra; igualmente longe de seus pensamentos. Mas sua teoria fazia sentido, talvez pensasse em vê-lo por mais um dia e mais uma noite após cada batalha; talvez isto lhe deixasse mais mortalmente habilidosa na arte obscura de matar inimigos.

Ainda assim, naquele momento apenas conseguiu achar graça. E em meio desta, uma oportunidade de instigar mais o homem que vinha desejando desde a primeira batalha. Temari inegavelmente era um soldado, era o que fazia de melhor e de forma tão contraditória, o que a deixava mais confortável.

– Diga-me, gênio do super q.i, o que sabe sobre estar na linha de frente de uma grande e mortal batalha? – perguntou de forma irônica e divertida, com suas unhas pontudas subindo provocantemente pela barriga nua de Shikamaru.

Seus olhos de vidro perfuraram os castanhos escuros em um ar exagerado de desafio. Gostava tanto da inteligência de Shikamaru quanto gostava de instiga-la, provocando-o. Estranhamente, a loira precisou ouvir o outro falar de amor para que o "eu te amo" dito antes definitivamente penetrasse em sua cabeça.

Shikamaru era evidentemente um conservador, jamais imaginou a forma romântica com que ele conseguia tratar sua própria racionalidade. Havia certa graça no fato de que talvez ele tivesse uma visão muito mais romântica do mundo do que ela; e também certa doçura.

– Minha função é saber exatamente onde colocar você, soldado. – respondeu no mesmo ar humorado, não perdendo tempo para cercar o corpo menor que o seu em um abraço firme que tirou os pés de Temari do chão e roubou novamente seus lábios.

Em uma forma de justificar sua fala, o moreno os girou novamente para a direção da cama. Aquilo lhe parecia tão às avessas que quase parecia errado desejar tanto sentir a textura do corpo dela sob o seu sobre a cama macia de lençóis claros.

– Eu realmente acredito que amo você. – repetiu-se, seu timbre quase transparecia uma incredibilidade na informação dividida, como era engraçada a forma em que aquele relacionamento tinha iniciado e, de alguma forma, se desenrolado.

– Amor deve ser mesmo o mais inexplicável dos sentimentos. – respondeu no mesmo tom de voz usado por ele.

No momento seguinte Temari viu-se erguendo o corpo na direção do dele em busca de um novo beijo. A meio caminho suas mãos se espalmaram no peito do moreno o forçando a erguer-se com o corpo junto ao seu, terminando de alguma forma sentada sobre o colchão com o Konoha ajoelhado entre suas pernas. A posição a forçava a ficar com a cabeça levemente erguida para não desfazer o ósculo com o moreno que, sentado sobre as próprias pernas, ficava mais alto do que ela.

Com as pernas levemente flexionadas para lhe dar equilíbrio, Temari envolvia e quase "abraçava" o corpo do Nara. Suas mãos ainda estavam sobre o peito do outro enquanto as mãos dele emolduravam seu rosto de forma carinhosa.

Nesta posição bastou que os braços dela pendessem para que suas mãos fossem parar no cós da calça verde de tecido mole, e não mais do que um movimento simples para abri-la e descobrir o membro ereto livre de mais tecidos por baixo da calça. A intimidade despontou entre ambos apenas com a abertura da última peça de roupa sobre seu corpo. Ainda assim, em um movimento rápido, Shikamaru ergueu o quadril e usou as próprias mãos para abaixar o tecido até que o mesmo se acumulasse antes de seus joelhos e voltou a sentar sobre as pernas, permitindo às mãos voltar ao toque contra a pele do rosto dela.

Com o mesmo desejo e falta de recato com que ele descobriu as texturas e temperaturas das partes mais 'intimas de seu corpo, Temari cercou o membro teso com os dedos curiosos. Tateando as veias proeminentes sob a pele lisa e sensível, permitindo aos dedos percorrerem todo o comprimento da glande à base em um tipo de masturbação lenta e despretensiosa.

Em resposta seus lábios se separaram, as mãos carinhosamente protetoras em torno do rosto de Temari caíram sobre as próprias coxas com seus braços laterais ao dela que se estendia até a união dos dedos finos contra seu pênis. As unhas pontudas deixando um detalhe erótico extra enquanto se satisfazia observando os movimentos firmes.

E como se o último ato de "submissão" tivesse sido deixado no reflexo do espelho, Temari largou a ereção sem avisos, usando ambas as mãos para conduzir o moreno a se deitar com as costas contra o colchão através de um toque contínuo contra seu peito. As calças do moreno foram retiradas bem como a calcinha de renda simples que ainda vestia antes que a loira se posicionasse acima de seu corpo com joelhos e mãos apoiados no colchão laterais ao corpo do Nara.

As mãos do Konoha seguiram imediatamente para os seios que pendiam livremente sobre seu corpo. Antes que um novo beijo lhes cegar, uma das mãos de apoio da loira voltou a estimular o moreno, e sem aviso, uma das mãos em seus seios imitou o destino da sua própria, afundando-se sem constrangimento na umidade de sua intimidade.

Sem palavras trocadas, no silêncio que era precioso para ele e com a companhia que era igualmente cara para ela, seus corpos brincaram um com outro em uma intimidade que parecia ser tão antiga quanto a semente daquele sentimento antigo.

Indomável como areia ao vento do deserto Temari subiu em seu corpo e tomou-o para si. Sentindo o poder oferecido por estar por cima e conduzir a penetração desejada por ambos.

Existia uma falha que a impedia descrever como era sentir a pele macia que cobria o membro teso cedendo contra a umidade quente das paredes de seu corpo. A glande exposta aumentando o diâmetro do caminho percorrido sem que isto fosse um ato forçado.

Lentamente percorrendo o caminho da vagina inundada em desejo e excitação, sendo acompanhado por um gemido baixo que saiu dos lábios dele e durou todo o processo até que seu pênis tocasse o fundo do corpo dela. Fato que foi apreciado durante vários segundos pela loira.

Intimidade contra intimidade. Coxas contra coxas. Pernas entre pernas.

O corpo ereto de forma orgulhosa permitia aos seios firmes apontar livremente o horizonte acima dos olhos de seu amante. A pele na cor de areia queimada fazia as mãos de Shikamaru formigarem em uma ansiedade que só se acalmaria ao entrar em contato com a pele morna dos seios macios.

O toque marcando o fim dos segundos pelos quais ela saboreou a deliciosa sensação de estar preenchida; completamente preenchida. Uma sensação tão deliciosa que, tão lentamente quanto no momento da penetração, seu corpo subiu, libertando e expondo aos poucos o falo molhado até o limite. Então penetrou-se novamente.

De forma lenta e contínua como na primeira vez, arrancando o mesmo gemido arrastado do moreno até senti-lo tocar seu ponto mais profundo; completando o espaço que a própria carne abra em si. E o gemido incontido na garganta dele saiu também satisfeito pelos lábios dela.

Mais uma vez o gesto lento foi repetido. Havia prazer em sentir o órgão úmido escorregando para fora, untado em sua própria excitação. Havia prazer em sentir o caminho ser redescoberto e reaberto em seu retorno pela cavidade quente e escorregadia.

E havia prazer em repetir o ato lento que não continha a eloquência do ato desesperado que ambos desejavam. Mas trazia o êxtase que instigava-os a acreditar que cada nova descida lenta ainda era na verdade o primeiro ato de penetração. Repetido várias vezes com novas sensações adicionadas a cada nova descida de Temari, como se fosse um cana de filme que era filmada da mesma forma repetidas vezes, mas de um ângulo diferente.

A união perfeccionista de seus corpos fazia a Suna sentir seu corpo flamejar internamente. As mãos firmes em seu corpo a faziam se sentir mais desejada e segura para prosseguir. O desejo por mais tomava sua respiração e capacidade de concentração para aquela brincadeira provocante.

Por fim, foi uma estocada brusca de Shikamaru que colocou fim àquela brincadeira. A estocada ímpar fez a loira parar fez a loira parar, suas mãos se colocaram espalmadas uma de cada lado da cabeça do Nara. Subjugando-o com o olhar, sua face se aproximou até que os lábios do moreno fossem capturados e invadidos com volúpia. Os olhos claros se prenderam nos de Shikamaru de forma que nem mesmo o beijo os fez fechá-los.

Desviar da força poderosa exercida por aquelas esferas de vidro brilhante era algo claramente proibido e impossível. O quadril da kunoichi moveu-se em uma provocação à altura da estocada anterior. Apenas um movimento circular profundo para lembrar-lhe de quem era que estava por cima e iria comandar a brincadeira a seu bel prazer.

Mas esta lei em especial ainda podia ser quebrada, e as mãos firmes do gênio de Konoha seguiram em movimentos simultâneos, uma para os cabelos dourados e outra em torno da cintura esguia. O corpo foi mantido firmemente contra o seu com seus quadris colados e o dedos encontraram brecha entre os fios aloirados, puxando-os simbolicamente para baixo, forçando o queixo fino a apontar para o horizonte e quebrando o beijo ao mesmo tempo em que seu quadril foi para cima em uma segunda estocada brusca.

O gemido alto que saiu prazerosamente pelos lábios finos de Temari fê-lo sorrir largamente. A loira forçou sua cabeça novamente para baixo sem encontrar resistência alguma dos dedos dele em seus cabelos, os pares de olhos se reencontraram.

As mãos de Temari subiram para os ombros de Shikamaru e percorreram a textura até os músculos do peitoral liso antes de iniciar verdadeiramente os movimentos de subida e descida sobre o membro abrigado em si. Sem mais joguetes ou meios movimentos, as subidas e descidas eram completas e contínuas em um ritmo ainda tímido, mas que deixava o casal maravilhado, apreciando a descoberta. As mãos de Temari iam dos ombros até o peito quando seu quadril subia e voltava a subir para os ombros quando descia.

Com o calor ameno das mãos de Shikamaru em seu quadril, sem a restringir e nem coordenar os movimentos, os gemidos se misturaram à medida em que o órgão mais umedecido a penetrava com cada vez mais facilidade, e consequentemente, mais velocidade. Mais prazer e mais desejo, que fechavam o ciclo que exigiam mais velocidade, mas prazer, mais desejo; mais velocidade...

Os seios fartos dançavam livres sobre os olhos de Shikamaru, balançando no ar em uma cena que o deixava com ainda mais tesão. Queria tocá-los ao mesmo tempo me que não poderia os aprisionar e findar uma imagem tão bela. Sem prestar atenção Temari estava deixando a pele do alto torso do moreno cheia de marcas avermelhadas, seus dedos não mais apenas alisavam a pele sobre os músculos, mas a molestava de forma bruta, descarregando em força o excesso e energia que a fazia se mover sem ceder totalmente ao prazer.

Desatenta a qualquer outra coisa senão o sexo, Temari sentiu seu corpo ser parado e Shikamaru roubar o domínio do ato. Agora por cima, o Nara sorriu ao ver a expressão entregue nos olhos claros que adorava.

Nos braços estendidos um de cada lado de seu corpo, entre um braço e o peito, Temari viu as veias grosas se destacarem em caminhos mais escurecidos pelos braços e não privou as unhas pontudas de criar trilhas avermelhadas paralelas às veias esverdeadas. O último ato antes de sentir o peito másculo se espremer contra o seu e o membro desesperado voltar a penetrar seu corpo de forma forte e urgente, dando continuidade ao prazer até então guiado por ela.

Unidos, seus corpos se movimentavam soados sobre a cama bagunçada fazendo até mesmo os pés de apoio da mesma se moverem sobre o chão, causando algum barulho que tomou conta de todo o aposento. Junto com gemidos e o som dos corpos movendo-se um contra o outro com cada vez mais urgência, e talvez alguma selvageria até o ápice de um prazer explosivo.

Apenas o desfecho de um capítulo e o início de outro em um história já antiga e que ainda estava longe de encontrar o fim das linhas ao longo livro ao qual pertenciam.

NOTAS: Caso alguém queira ler a fanfic que gerou esta: s/4850800/1/O-Amor-%C3%89-Um-Estouro


End file.
